


A Knight To Remember

by EmrysTheMerlin



Series: Hero Time [7]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Ben has PTSD, Buddy Cops, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Female Ben Tennyson, Forever Knights - Freeform, Gen, Genderbending, Idiots in Love, Jen Tennyson, Jennifer Tennyson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Jennifer Tennyson has been through two wars, six months of time travel, the loss of one love and the finding of a new one. She has fought tyrants and demons, and said goodbye to the chance at a normal life. But maybe her new kind of normal is better than a regular kind. With her boyfriend and partner Rook Blonko at her side she's ready to take on just about everything. Or at least so she thinks, but neither of them are prepared to take on a threat from the closest of quarters.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Hero Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626832
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Something She Missed

Jimmy Jones was a curious child, had been his whole life. It had gotten him into a bit of trouble here and there but it had also gotten him on a first name basis with his hero, Jen Ten. He frowned down at the photo in his hand. He’d pulled it from coverage about a recent punch up in Undertown. Jen and her new partner Rook had taken down the would be robbers but Jimmy had spotted something in the background of the coverage filmed as the Plumbers were taking the bad guys away. Two metallic figures, like nothing he’d seen in Undertown. If he didn’t know better he’d say it might be a forever knight but they were gone, and as far as he knew they’d never worn masks like that. Not much had been released to the press about what had happened but Jimmy had done some digging.

The list of casualties was extensive. It included almost every known Forever Knight, the exceptions being Driscoll, who was in Plumber custody at the time and a few who were marked as missing, presumed dead. He had yet to find out what had happened to those knights. Jimmy shook his head slipping the photo back into his pocket. He’d tried getting info from the video source but as always William Harangue was less than helpful. So he was going straight to the actual source, Undertown. 

He hadn’t actually been here before, but he’d done so much research about it that he felt confident as he stepped off the bus. He straightened his jacket and  
stepped purposefully down the isles of the market. He stopped by a few of the stalls, trying not to show how fascinated he was by the things for sale, he was on a mission here. But no one would answer his questions, in fact when shown the photo most beings balked and rushed off as quickly as they could. He frowned as he made his way to the wreck that had been the tourist truck. 

He was not expecting his quarry to be looking for him, but he’d been around long enough to know when it was time to run for help. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen was having a good day, and generally that should have made her paranoid but honestly she couldn’t help but laugh at Rook. He was exploring the internet for the first time. Up until now he’d used the Xternet, a much more reliable source of information, but some things just couldn’t be beaten.

“Jen why does this Kitteh want a cheeseburger? Are those not bad for Earth cats?” Jen laughed loudly. It had been a relatively quiet for the past few weeks and it was great. He tilted his head down at her, her head was resting in his lap. 

“It’s just something silly Blonko.” She explained between belts of laughter. He shook his head slightly but he too was smiling. He turned back to the tablet in his hand. 

“Kevin contacted me a few days ago.” Rook stated scrolling through a new website. Jen raised an eyebrow at her partner. 

“Oh, what for?” 

“Apparently there is a car show happening on Khoros Five. It is a once in a decade opportunity.” He frowned at his screen. “Are you aware there is a bloog about you?” 

“Blog.” Jen corrected gently pulling his hand down so she could see what he was looking at. A familiar blog was pulled up on the tablet. She shrugged. “Jimmy’s blog. Sweet kid, bit nosey but his heart is in the right place.” Rook scrolled through the blog. 

“He claims you were seen with a mysterious new figure.” Jen glanced at the entry. It was from when she and Rook had first met. 

“That’s you.” Rook zoomed in on the photo and frowned. 

“It is not a very good photograph.” Jen shrugged. 

“Probably a submission.” He kept scrolling. 

“This Jimmy claims that the Incursions left eggs in the rivers, a ticking time bomb.” Rook sounded concerned. 

“Patelliday already checked it out. That one’s not true.” She stated as he scrolled further into the blog. 

“He also claims there have been unclassified metallic humanoids around Undertown.” Jen frowned at that. Sitting up she glanced at the article but there was only a blurry photo to go with it. Rook’s ear twitched and he looked up across the river. “Much like that metallic humanoid.” Jen glanced across the river and her blood ran cold. 

Standing across the river from them was a familiar figure, one she hadn’t seen since Ship dropped a house on his head. She didn’t think, didn’t stop to explain to Rook what was going on. She didn’t have time, not when the Knight had just tossed Jimmy Jones over his shoulder. She took off after the Knight as quickly as her feet would carry her. She tore down the pier heading parallel to the Knight who spotted her and swore. Rook was up in an instant, knowing that Jen would explain later what was happening. Things like this required immediate action. But Jen wasn’t keeping up on foot, it seemed that since the team had dropped a house on him Sir Morton had gotten a bit of an upgrade but Rook caught up to Jen and the two of them raced after the knight. 

“That is Sir Morton!” Rook pointed out, not so helpfully. Jen nodded. 

“Yeah I know.”

“I thought he was presumed dead, along with all the other Forever Knights.” He pointed out as they took a sharp left. 

“I know Blonko! I was the one doing the presuming!” She was only shouting a little. But she was panicking a little. She had thought for nearly a year that the Knights were gone, a double ended sword. It had meant closing the book on a long time enemy, an organization that had hunted her and anything else even slightly alien. But it had also meant the loss of someone she considered a father  
figure. Sir George had been there for her when she had no one, tossed back in time by her mind-controlled cousin. Ironically, he had also founded the Forever Knights. But right now she needed to focus on getting Jimmy back and figuring out why whatever was left of the knights wanted him. Clearly there was something she was missing here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Welcome to story seven in Hero Time!


	2. A Bit of Information

Getting Jimmy back from the Knights took a bit of work. Jen took on the twin knights in theater masks as Lodestar, slamming them into each other, while Rook took on the robot. She did end up having to pick up the van they were using to kidnap Jimmy and upend it, Rook expertly catching the kid as he fell, the knights leaping off in different directions to escape. Jen frowned as Jimmy babbled about how cool that had been. Green lights flashed as she turned back to normal and Jimmy’s grin faded as he spotted her sage green hoodie.

“Wait you’re wearing a hoodie now? But I just got my official replica.” He pouted slightly as he pulled at his jacket, which was indeed a perfect replica of her green sport jacket, right down to the number ten. A far cry from the home sewn replica he’d had when they met. Jen held back from rolling her eyes but only just.

“What are you doing down here Jimmy!” She demanded, he refused to meet her eyes. Instead he turned to Rook and held out his hand.

“Hi! You must be Jen’s new partner! I’m Jimmy Jones, big fan!” Jen took the boys shoulder and turned him back to her.

“Answer my question Jimmy or I swear I will call your mother right now.” Jimmy went pale as Jen’s hand disappeared into her pocket.

“I found a few aliens I didn’t recognize on Harangue’s coverage of the tour bus wreck. They were using a DNA scanner on a few of the aliens but Harangue wouldn’t let me see the original footage so I came to Undertown to see if I could find out anymore information.” He paused to take a breath and Jen held up a hand.

“Get in the truck. We’ll talk more in a minute, I don’t want anyone overhearing.” Jimmy nodded, practically bouncing like a bobblehead. He hopped into the truck and Jen hit a switch that unfolded the backseat. Jimmy hopped onto the seat and buckled himself in. Rook frowned slightly. Jen looked angry, not the fear that had come with Malware but a white sort of rage that Rook had seen only once before when Jen had saved him from Vilgax. He had no idea why the Knights pushed her to this, the mention of them hadn’t before. It had elicited a kind of melancholy nostalgia. But he refocused as Jen buckled herself in and Jimmy continued his story with the reluctance of the people of Undertown to identify the photo of the Knights.

“Doesn’t surprise me, anyone who was around during their would-be Purge would know not to mess with the Knights.” Rook raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t heard much about the knights, their file was closed. It had been closed before Rook ever stepped foot on Earth. Jen had only mentioned them once, when she’d talked about her friend Gregory, who had apparently been a squire. He had asked her then what had happened to the Knights and she had told him she would tell him later, but she hadn’t yet. He had a feeling that whatever she was going to tell him would be coming out soon. She shook her head. “You say they were using a DNA scanner?” Jimmy nodded.

“They were. I couldn’t get a really clear shot of it but I got this one.” He pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to Jen.

“And you didn’t call me because? I told you to call me when things like this happened.” She said examining the photo. Jimmy blushed red.

“I figured you’d be busy. After the whole thing with the Incursions, you have been really busy.” Jimmy pointed out pulling at his jacket a bit self consciously. Jen shook her head.

“Jimmy I am never too busy for something like this. You’re a smart kid, I trust your judgement. But you need to actually contact me with these things next time.” She said it calmly and Rook glanced over at her. He hadn’t seen her around kids, except Young One who practically looked at her like she hung the stars, and he was a bit surprised that she was as good with them as she was. But before they could talk further they got a call. There was a herd of Pyroxovores stampeding through Undertown. They pulled up to the street and Jen turned to Jimmy.

“Stay here.”

“I can help!”

“Not with this, stay here!” She pulled herself out of the truck through the sunroof and transformed into Cleo, her Thep Khufan form. She was tall, made of bandages with bright green eyes and clothing that resembled those of ancient Egyptian queens except everything she wore was green and the jewel on her headpiece was actually the Omnitrix symbol. Between her and Rook they managed to get the Pyroxovores back into their pen. Then red lightning crackled around Jen and she screamed collapsing as green lights flashed and she turned back to normal. A deep laugh from their left made Rook turn, facing up to Sir Morton aiming the Proto-tool.

“Oh I wouldn’t do that little kitty.” Morton stated as he pointed the device in his hand at Jen. “Unless you want her to get another taste of this little machine here.” Rook glanced at his partner who had yet to get back up, groaning with pain. He replaced his Proto-tool and raised his hands in surrender making Morton laugh as the robot Knight took hold of Rook and the twins dragged Jen upright, the small group heading off to the knights hideout.

Jen woke up in a bubble, an energy cage. She swore as she stretched her muscles, she hadn’t felt something like that for a while. Not since Six-Six had damaged the Omnitrix.

“Are you well?” Jen glanced around. Rook was here too, his hands cuffed above his head. Jen frowned.

“Feeling a little scrambled. You?” She asked as she looked around assessing their assets. There weren’t many. Rook’s Proto-tool was well out of his reach and this bubble was going to be difficult to break.

“I am fine. What happened back there?” Rook asked and Jen shook her head.

“If I had to guess I’d say that the DNA scanner got turned into a DNA scrambler.” Slow applause sounded from the doorway.

“Very good Miss Tennyson, it seems you have not been idle since last we met.” A very British voice came from the shadows and a tall figure stepped forward. Last time Jen had seen him he had worn a lab coat, but now he wore a kings regalia and it made Jen more than a little angry. That the legacy her friend had left behind could be turned so toxic. But the crest wasn’t quite what it had been. Instead of a sword with an infinity symbol for the hilt it had become a shield with the infinity symbol on it, tipped with a crown with crossed bones behind the shield.

“Doctor Chadwick.”

“I am the Forever King now.” He stated loudly.

“Bit of a step down. Even Driscoll made a better king than you.” Jen stated as Rook watched the exchange. Chadwick laughed.

“Droll as always child. But soon we will shut that mouth of yours permanently.” Chadwick pulled out a tray of what could only be described as torture devices. “I will have the Omnitrix off of you and I will destroy every alien in Undertown.”


	3. The Plot

Somehow it didn’t surprise Jen to learn that Harangue was funding the Knights. He was less than pleased to see her although he did comment that at least she would be out of the way now. She saw Rook bristle at that but she didn’t really pay Harangue any mind, there were bigger things to worry about after all. Chadwick’s plan was to use a leftover from the Highbreed war, a repurposed weather machine. It would generate a pulse that would wipe out everyone with any of the DNA they had scanned. They weren’t exactly sure how wide the range was but Jen knew that, as a weather machine, the device could have easily blanketed Undertown. That meant that if it was set off now every alien in Undertown, possibly in Bellwood too, would be wiped out. Chadwick clearly didn’t want Harangue knowing that though as he smoothly lied that the device would simply turn the aliens to humans. He did escort the reporter out of the room before Jen could say anything though. Once they were alone Rook frowned at Jen.

“Do we have a plan?” He asked, Jen frowned.

“Maybe. Can you pick locks?” She asked, Rook shook his head. “We have less of a plan, I’m gonna teach you how to do that if we make it out of this, comes in handy more often than you’d think.” She commented lightly as she pulled her Taydenite coated dagger out of its sheath. She frowned as she pressed the dagger into the base of the force field. There was almost no give at all. She swore, but before she could try and think of anything else that might have helped something came barreling through the wall to their left. Jen blinked as the dust cleared revealing the front end of the Proto-truck, Jimmy Jones behind the wheel. He hopped out of the cab of the truck and raced over to Jen flicking off the force field.

“Nice job Jimmy. See if you can get Rook out of there.” Jimmy grabbed one of the laser knifes off of the tray Chadwick had left behind. He cut Rook lose just in time for the Knights, led by Chadwick, to burst in. Morton was still wielding the DNA scanner so Jen didn’t bother to reach for the Omnitrix, whirling her dagger instead. “Jimmy, get back in the truck.” This time the boy didn’t complain, bolting to the Proto-truck as Rook lunged for his Proto-tool and Jen faced up against the twins. Strangely the robot Knight did not move to attack Jen, in fact it didn’t move at all once it spotted her. But Morton lunged for Rook, the DNA scanner flashed but didn’t effect Rook as it had Jen. Chadwick remained behind with the robot.

“Do not let them near the generator!” He called out as Rook engaged with Morton, Jen’s knife cleaving through the steel of the twin’s swords, leaving them with much sorter blades. That seemed to confuse them. Rook got off a shot sending the DNA scanner sparking to the floor in pieces.

“You may transform freely Jen!” She nodded dodging backward and slipping her dagger away, spinning the dial on the Omnitrix. She slapped down the dial and Wildmutt formed, snarling at the knights and slamming into the first one, sending him toppling into his brother. They ran, Morton following moments later. Jen transformed back into herself. Chadwick swore as the robot followed Morton. He slammed his fist into the console and a wrench slammed into the back of his head, sending him crashing to the floor. Jen glanced over her shoulder and spotted Jimmy looking a little stunned at his own courage, but it was too late, the machine was powering on.

“Shit!” Jen swore spinning the dial on the Omnitrix again. She was going for Greymatter, but ended up with JuryRig. A wicked idea popped into her head as she began to rewire the machine and she cackled.

Rook and Jimmy were both holding their breaths as JuryRig worked but the pulse bloomed from the machine and Rook flinched half expecting to feel some kind of unpleasant feeling but nothing happened. He looked around, and down at his hands. Nothing had happened, though Chadwick seemed to have escaped while they were distracted by the device. JuryRig sat on the edge of the machine a story up grinning like mad.

“What did you do?” Rook asked as Jimmy whooped at their success. JuryRig didn’t answer, she just laughed. It wasn’t until later that day that Rook discovered the answer to his question. Apparently Will Harangue would be taking a leave of absence from his show. Rook frowned at his partner, now back to herself.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing that he can prove without implicating himself in a plot to kill every alien in Undertown and publicly allying himself with the Forever Knights.” She said nonchalantly adjusting the straw in her smoothie. “Don’t worry, it’s temporary. You know, probably.” Rook couldn’t help the chuckle as he shook his head at her.

They were back at Base, taking a rare moment to relax in the actual Rec Rooms. Rook was watching the news while Jen played Pierce in virtual chess. Pierce snorted at Jen’s comment but frowned.

“The Forever Knights are back?” Pierce asked rubbing his side. Jen nodded.

“Not nearly what they were. Seems to only be the five. Chadwick, Morton, the twin knights and the Forever Ninja.” Jen said listing them off on her fingers. She glanced at Pierce. “I’m not gonna let them do to anyone what they tried to do to you, you know that right?”

“Yeah.” Pierce stated as he moved his Bishop. Jen’s King fell over and she sighed. Pierce stood. “I’m gonna head to the gym, don’t wanna be rusty.” Jen nodded and stood from the table as Pierce made his way out of the room. Rook glanced at her as she sat next to him.

“What happened with the Knights?” Jen sighed and picked up the remote from the table, turning off the TV.

“Come on.” He frowned but followed her out of the Rec Room and into her room. She put on the kettle and pulled down a few mugs. “What you have to understand about this is that it’s very complicated.” Rook raised an eyebrow

“What is complicated?” Jen sighed.

“I’ve been fighting the Knights since I was a kid, mostly Enoch and Driscoll back then. Driscoll is still in prison, he tried to enact a Purge of every alien on Earth. He’s the reason Pierce was on light duty until a month or so ago.” She sighed. “Everything I ever knew about the knights told me that they were horrible evil people, and that wasn’t exactly wrong but they weren’t always like that. That’s where things get complicated.” She paused to pour the tea. “You’re familiar with the concept of time travel?” Rook nodded.

“Yes, though it has not yet been achieved.” Jen shook her head at that.

“Not at all true.” Rook frowned.

“Wait what?” Jen smiled lightly handing him his mug.

“I’ve said a few times that not everything about me can be found in my file. We tend to gloss over time travel when we put together reports, safer for everyone involved.” Rook blinked at her.

“But how?” He asked, trying to figure it out. Jen shrugged.

“Bit of a long story.”


	4. What Went Before

Jen sat down across from Rook with her cup of tea and began her story with a broken seal and a creature from another dimension called a Lucubra.

“It got into Gwen’s head, and she managed a spell she’d never done before, a time travel spell. I wound up tossed through time to eleventh century England.” She didn’t stop there, going on to describe a vicious war between the knights she met there and the demon called the Dagon. None of this was in her file, no mention of time travel, or whisper of the name Dagon, or George the immortal knight. “I didn’t figure it out until that final fight, that George was the first Forever Knight, founder of the order. But he was, though that happened after he and I sealed the Dagon, which broke the time spell holding me in the past. But the thing that really messes with my head is that I spent six months in the past, but here I was only gone for two hours.” She shook her head taking a drink of her tea. Rook had forgotten his.

“So what happened after that?” He asked sipping his now lukewarm tea. Jen sighed.

“I wasn’t sure who to trust after that, Gwen was compromised and I had no idea if the Dagon could get to her again. And Kevin is too close to her, he’d never have agreed to keeping something from her.” She kept going explaining just what exactly had happened between the Flame Keepers Circle, also known as the Esoterica, and the Forever Knights, a war that had left both sides dead.

“Besides Driscoll and his men but when they found out what happened they just stopped caring. I’ve never seen someone so resigned to a cell before.” She shook her head.

“And George?”

“Gone, thanks to the Dagon.” She said it bitterly staring into what remained of her tea without real interest. “We thought that was it, chapter closed, you know?” Rook nodded.

“So you assumed that the knights we encountered today were killed in the fight against the Esoterica?” Rook asked gently. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of this. Jen described George as something of a second father, it seemed that when the immortal knight had learned of his legacy’s toxic nature he had been just as disgusted as Jen. Jen shrugged.

“That or when Ship dropped a house on them.” Seeing her partner’s confusion Jen elaborated. “Julie’s pet galvanic mechamorph, they tried to kidnap and corrupt him and he dropped a house on them. We didn’t see them again after that.” She set down her mug and ran her hands through her hair. “That’s what happened to the knights. Rook nodded setting his own mug down and stepping over to the loveseat where Jen was sitting.

“I am sorry for your loss. It could not have been easy to lose someone you saw as a father.” She blinked at him, tears in her eyes. Her expression was confused as if she had never been comforted for this before. Which might be what was happening. It occurred to Rook that he might be the first person to hear the whole story in one go. He opened his arms and Jen buried herself in his chest. He let her cry, he doubted he had let herself cry about this. She ended up crying herself to sleep so Rook carefully gathered her up and carried her to her room. As he made to leave she turned over in her sleep and wrapped her hand around his arm. She smiled as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week passed in silence, at least from the Knights. Psyphon’s gang had upped their game though. Jen had insisted that Rook go with Kevin to the auto show, since it wouldn’t be happening for another decade or so. Jen had bid him farewell that morning making him promise to call if anything at all happened. Gwen was in town for the weekend, so Jen would have backup and wished him a fun time as Jen spoke with Kevin. Though they were across the room Rook’s sharp ears picked up their conversation.

“You’ll have his back?” Jen asked. Kevin nodded.

“Yep, and I expect him to have mine.” She laughed.

“He will, no problem, but call if anything goes down.” Kevin nodded ruffling Jen’s hair. She swatted him off as a call from Patelliday about a heist underway in Undertown came over the speakers. Jen raced over to Rook and pulled him into a kiss. “Gotta run! Have fun at the auto show!” She raced over to her motorcycle, Patelliday caught up to her and hopped on the back. They took off out of the base. Gwen though didn’t follow them. She hugged Kevin who smiled. Kevin checked his watch.

“We’ve got time for a smoothie before we head out.” He commented and Gwen laughed.

“I still can’t believe Jen’s basically got you addicted to Mr. Smoothies.” She laughed but nodded.

“I would like a smoothie, for the road as they say.” Rook put in and Kevin nodded, the three of them hopping into the Proto-truck, which was towing Kevin’s car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jen frowned to herself as the Plumbers cleaned up what was left behind of the heist. Seemed that the Bellwood base had a leak, someone was selling Plumber tech to the gangs in Undertown. She shook her head as she headed back to the Base. When she got there she was pleasantly surprised to find Lucy walking up to them with Gwen who looked less than pleased. But they were in the middle of a very important debrief.

“As I was saying, we have a mole in the Base.” Max said.

“Yeah, Jerry from Inhuman resources.” Lucy laughed at Jen’s joke but no one else did. Patelliday shook his head slightly turning to Gwen.

“No offence Miss Tennyson but you no longer hold a Plumber badge.” Max looked about ready to leap to his granddaughter’s defense when Gwen waved her hand. In a moment she had transformed. Long pink hair glowing against pale skin, her eyes looked almost eerie against the black mask. Jen smiled at the updated Lucky girl costume. The old one had been much more of a kids costume, since it had been a kids Halloween costume at first. Gwen had updated it after the Incursion invasion when she’d decided to keep up the alternate identity. She had done away with the sleeves, wearing golden gauntlets that looked like shooting stars wrapped around her wrists. The collar of the suit had changed too, stars studding her throat at the apex of the top. The purple belt remained but the shoes had changed to sandals made of stars.

Lucky Girl had been named a Specialist after the invasion, though Patelliday hadn’t know who she was, she wanted to keep it that way for the most part, but Patelliday, Max, Lucy and Jen were the only people in the room. Patelliday shook his head.

“Should have known. Alright. As of right now we need to lock down the base, no one in areas they aren’t qualified to be in, checks as often as possible.” He nodded to the Tennysons and headed out to put those orders into action. Jen turned to Lucy and held her arms out.

“Good to see you Lucy.” Lucy raced into Jen’s arm giggling.

“Good to see you too cuz!”


	5. From Within

“What are you doing here Lucy?” Gwen asked, Jen frowned, it sort of sounded a little hostile but Lucy didn’t notice.

“I’m an official Plumber now! But I’m here visiting Cousin Camille.” Lucy explained pulling a Plumber badge out of her pocket. Gwen frowned slightly but Jen high fived Lucy.

“That’s great!” Lucy laughed and hugged Jen again.

“Gotta say though cuz you’re hard to catch up with, I heard about what happened with the Incursions.” Jen shrugged slightly.

“Eh you know how it is, butts to kick and all that.” Lucy nodded pulling back.

“Don’t I know it, though I thought that I’d get to meet your boys!” She pouted slightly at both Jen and Gwen.

“Kevin and Rook are on a guys trip. They left this morning.” Gwen pointed out hands on her hips, a frown on her face.

“Boo.” Lucy pouted then took Jen’s arm. “So show me around, this place isn’t like the one I was stationed at before. Ours is above ground for one.” Gwen frowned as Jen waved to her and led Lucy off.

Gwen had never really liked Lucy, she was too loud, always pulling childish pranks. The Lenopan got along with Jen like they had been friends all their lives. They shared a lot of interests, apparently even more so now that Lucy had joined the Plumbers. But still something about her rubbed Gwen just the wrong way. She couldn’t help but voice this feeling while she and Jen sparred.

“You just don’t like pranks. Or the fact that if you join back up officially she might be your commanding officer someday.” Jen pointed out but it went deeper than that. Though the pranks did grate on Gwen’s nerves, Lucy it seemed had not outgrown her childish nature in the slightest. She’d already pranked Gwen twice since she’d arrived at the Bellwood base, once by shapeshifting into Grandpa Max and once as Magister Patelliday. Gwen really needed a private word about this with Jen so she dragged her down to the lower levels of the Base where they wouldn’t be overheard.

But despite the local they were not as alone as they had hopped. Someone else was down here, but they didn’t get a chance to see who it was as the main generator exploded. Between the two of them they managed to get the fires put out before anyone else even reached the room. But this hadn’t just been an overload. This was sabotage, and as it turned out a distraction. Three Plumber tanks had been taken as the base was scrambling to repair the damage done and get everything back online. Once the debrief was over Gwen turned to Jen.

“I’m telling you it’s suspicious! All this started a few months ago, when Lucy graduated the Academy.” Jen shook her head.

“One major problem with your theory, they’ve been stealing from this base. Lucy hasn’t been at this base, not until a few days ago.” That gave Gwen pause.

“Are you sure?” She asked stepping over to one of the consoles and looking up Lucy’s credentials. She frowned. There was no listed base for her, according to the file she wasn’t stationed anywhere and hadn’t been, but that was all Gwen could access of the file. She showed it to Jen who frowned slightly. “You have ot admit that’s suspicious!”

“It’s odd. That I’ll admit.” Gwen shook her head.

“I’m gonna find out what’s going on.” Gwen stated with conviction. Jen opened her mouth to reply but her communicator beeped and she frowned pulling it out from under her shirt.

“Gotta take this, it’s Rook.” Gwen rolled her eyes slightly as her cousin stepped out of the room. Beyond the door she could barely hear Jen talking, she couldn’t hear Rook, but apparently the boys had run into some trouble at the auto show. But apparently it wasn’t bad enough for Jen to rush off to Khoros because when an emergency meeting was called she was there, though she looked a bit concerned.

“Alright, with everything that’s gone missing we have decided to move our most dangerous items off planet. Starting with the most dangerous weapon we have on base, the Annihilargh.” Several of the gathered people gasped and Jen swore loudly.

“No! I broke that!” Patelliday nodded.

“Well someone fixed it.” He pointed out. Jen bristled.

“Who!” She demanded, her fists curled. Patelliday glanced at Blukic and Driba who pointed accusingly at each other. The look Jen shot them sent them running and Gwen didn’t blame them, that was the type of look that Jen reserved for people like Vilgax.

“Next time you decide to fix a weapon that can end the universe in its entirety how about you just don’t!” She shouted after them. But the team of Plumbers gathered up some supplies and the Annihilargh into a ship and headed out of the base, and straight into an ambush.

Psyphon and his gang were waiting for them, weapons primed. Jen transformed into Astrodactyl and shot off out of the ship. The fight sent one of the Plumbers plummeting out of the ship, and while Jen and the others were busy with his goons Psyphon cut his way into the ship and made off with the Annihilargh. Before Jen could panic completely Patelliday’s badge beeped and he checked it quickly.

“Jen, Lucky Girl, you’re with me.” Jen nodded transforming again. This time she got one of the transformations she hadn’t had much of a chance to play with. She was large, with expansive grey wings instead of arms, a sharply chiseled almost beaky face, bright green eyes with a slit like pupil and talons for feet. She snatched up Gwen in one talon and Patelliday in the other taking off out of the hole Psyphon had left in the side of the ship. Gwen hadn’t seen this transformation before but Jen seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she soared through the clouds and down towards a warehouse near the edge of town. Patelliday shouted directions and they landed in front of a warehouse, and were quickly joined by a squad of Plumbers.

“Our mole is in the building.” Patelliday stated in a lowered voice. “Along with the Annihilargh.”

“Whatever you do don’t let that thing hit the ground.” Jen stated in a lowered voice as she transformed back to herself and spun through the selection on the Omnitrix. The Plumbers nodded and blasted the doors open, revealing Psyphon and his gang facing against a somewhat familiar, very large Tetramand. Jen had seen him around the base here and there but never actually talked to him.

“You told them where to find me!” Psyphon accused the Tetramand who shook his head. “If it wasn’t you who was it.” That was when the chicken-like being, Liam stepped forward.

“Oh yeah that was me.” He said his voice morphing halfway through into something high pitched and feminine and very, very familiar. When he melted down into a purple mud being and giggled loudly Jen shot Lucky Girl a look that could only mean ‘I told you so.’ With that they set to work, Lucky Girl going after Gorvan who’d snatched the Annihilargh from Psyphon, who decided that the best way to take on Jen was with one of his stolen tanks. The fight didn’t take long after Jen, as Crashhopper knocked over the tank and Lucy turned into Vilgax, scaring Psyphon right to Jen who kicked him through the warehouse. Jen turned to Lucy.

“Just so you know Vilgax is missing his front two tentacles these days.” She pointed out, since the transformation her cousin had been closer to the uninjured version of her enemy. Lucy nodded then frowned.

“How did that happen?” Jen shrugged looking around for Gorvan and the Annihilargh.

“He tried to kill Rook, I had a knife.” Before Lucy could say anything Lucky Girl appeared at the top of one of the crates in the warehouse. Jen let out a sigh of relief as she spotted the box in her cousin’s hand. A mischievous look crossed Gwen’s face.

“Think fast.” That was all the warning Jen got as Lucky Girl tossed the most dangerous weapon in the universe in her general direction. She lunged, she had no time to transform, as she leapt towards the falling weapon. She barely caught it, scraping up her arm as she landed the device tucked safely in her elbow.

“We do not throw weapons of mass destruction!” Jen was shouting and she knew it but she could feel her heart going a mile a minute as she pulled herself back to her feet, glaring at Gwen. She blinked, bright pink eyes still conveying her surprise at her cousin’s reaction. “You have no idea what I went through to break this damn thing!” Before she could continue Lucy stepped between them.

“It’s not real. Patelliday and I had it planned. The real one never left the Base.” Jen’s rant ceased at Lucy’s reassurance but her grip on the fake Annihilargh did not let up. She let out a breath and shook her head turning and leaving the warehouse altogether. Gwen frowned but turned to Lucy.

“Thanks, I’m sorry I ever suspected you.” Lucy laughed.

“Well the point of being undercover is that no one knows what I’m doing.” She said tossing her arm around Gwen’s shoulder. Gwen nodded slightly looking after Jen. But the Omnitrix wielder had already vanished in the mass of Plumbers that were rounding up Psyphon’s gang. 


	6. Auto

Rook and Kevin were mostly silent on the way to Khoros five, though Kevin had a few things to say about Rook’s speed, namely that it wasn’t fast enough. But just as they pulled into the system Kevin glanced at Rook.

“So how’s it going with Jen?” Kevin asked and Rook smiled.

“It is going well. We have been on several dates now and I believe things are going well.” Kevin grinned.

“Have you kissed her yet?” Kevin tease and the fur on Rook’s face puffed.

“Yes, and she has kissed me.” Kevin grinned.

“She would be the one to make the first move.” The Osmosian commented as they pulled into Khoros five’s atmosphere. “Though I have no idea how she puts up with your driving.” Rook rolled his eyes.

“Have you not watched any flight safety briefing, do you know what organic matter looks like after a collision at light speed? It is not pretty.” Rook pointed outstepping out of his truck. There was a valet here but before they took the keys Kevin pointed to the Proto-tool on Rook’s shoulder.

“Better leave that behind, or they’ll confiscate it at the gate.” Rook nodded and removed the Proto-tool tucking it under the seat.

“I do not see why they cannot make an exception for an officer of the Plumbers.” Rook pointed out handing the valet his keys. The young Tetramand pulled the Proto-truck off to a large rock outcropping outside the city that was being used as a parking lot. It made sense. Sand Rippers, a native predator of Khoros Five that ate beings and metal alike, couldn’t move through solid rock.

“Yeah, Tetramands aren’t big on exceptions, besides they have their own Plumbers on planet.” Kevin commented as they stepped up to the entrance.

“That they do.” Kevin winced slightly as Rook turned to the Tetramand Plumber stepping over to them, he was familiar with bright yellow eyes and a mechanical hand. He grinned at Rook but shot Kevin a look that said he’d be watching him.

“Agent Armstrong, it is good to see you.” Rook shook Manny’s hand as he smiled.

“Good to see you too. How’s Jen?” He asked as he passed a scanner over Rook.

“She is well. Is Helen doing well?” Manny nodded as he ran the scanner over Kevin, maybe a bit more methodically than was strictly necessary.

“Yeah, she’s here too, on patrol. You’ll probably see her around. I’ll let her know you’re here.” He was eyeing Kevin more than Rook as he shook Rook’s hand again and gestured them inside. “Enjoy the Auto Show.” Rook nodded and frowned at Kevin as they walked away.

“I do not think that Manny likes you much.” Rook commented.

“He has every right not to like me.” Kevin said jamming his hands into his pocket. “The whole Max force doesn’t really talk to me much anymore.” He didn’t say anything else about it and Rook didn’t pry. He had a feeling he knew what was behind the Max force’s resentment of Kevin. He had been present when Kevin attacked the Plumber Academy. The Max force had been on medical leave for a few days after, though no one had told anyone why.

The show was spectacular, with things Rook hadn’t ever seen and a few that he’d been looking for. Kevin was looking for some pieces too, that were, questionably legal. But neither of them expected to run into Argit, nor did Argit and Kevin expect to run into an old enemy. He was a sentient AI by the name of Otto and he had apparently promised a young Kevin and Argit a way out of the Null Void only for it to have only been a way out for Otto. But none of them expected Otto and his goons to start a holdup in the middle of the Auto show. Argit screamed diving one way as Otto’s goons pulled weapons and began to open fire. Kevin and Rook dove behind a few crates and Kevin swore.

“You should call Jen.” There was the sizzle of laser fire against the crate they were behind. Rook pulled out his badge and called Jen.

“Hey Rook, how’s the show?” Jen sounded a bit haggard.

“It would be better if there were not a stick up happening.” Rook stated as the laser fire increased slightly.

“What? Where’s Kevin?” Jen demanded and Kevin leaned closer to Rook.

“I’m right here, we’re pinned down.” Jen swore under her breath.

“I can’t leave right now, we’ve got a mole in Plumber headquarters.” Rook frowned at Jen’s response.

“Jerry?” Jen let out a laugh and Kevin blinked. Jen almost never laughed when stressed and a spy in her own base would be stressing her out.

“No a spy.” Rook swore. Jen made a noise of confirmation.

“Yeah things here are going insane. They sabotaged the power core. Could have blown up the whole base.” Kevin swore and nodded.

“We’ll handle what’s happening here.” He stated glancing at the box they’d taken cover behind.

“Call if it gets worse. I’ll try to wrap this up as fast as I can.” Jen stated over the line and Rook nodded.

“Be safe.” Rook stated before cutting off the call. Kevin was ripping open the crate they had hidden behind. He smiled slightly at the engine block as he placed his hand on it absorbing the material. Rook made to move but Kevin blocked him with an arm.

“I’m talking point, if anything happened to you I’d never hear the end of it.” Rook didn’t have time to think about that as they raced after the goons. They cornered the goons at the exit. Kevin went first, staying between Rook and the laser fire. The engine block he’d absorbed had been practically indestructible, it could take a little laser fire. He knocked the guns out of the goons hands as he went, leaving them for Rook to take down. He did so quite efficiently as the Tetramand guards cleaned up after them. Manny had wrestled one of the goons to the ground, the other was holding Otto.

“I suggest you surrender.” Rook stated and the good dropped Otto throwing his hands up in surrender. Rook grinned as Manny got the cuffs on one of them. The Tetramand Guards raced past practically stampeding Argit as they went. A blur shot past Kevin and He spotted Helen Wheels who pulled up next to Manny.

“I was on the other end of the show, by the time we heard what was happening it was already over.” Manny waved her off looping one arm around Helen almost protectively.

“We had it.” Manny stated and Helen turned to Rook and Kevin. “Thanks for the hand Rook.” Helen frowned slightly at Manny.

“Looks like Kevin did his part too.” She pointed, Manny glared at Kevin and Helen smacked him lightly upside the head. “Oh grow up Manny you know he wasn’t in control when he did that.” Manny grumbled but Helen nodded her thanks to Kevin as he dropped the metal from around himself. They were all interrupted when a booming voice echoed through the square.

“Where are the heroes that saved the car show?” Kevin swore slightly hiding behind Rook and a moment later it became clear why. Warlord Gar Redwind, father of Princess Looma Redwind, one time fiancé of Kevin and Jen, was striding their way. But he smiled when he spotted them. “I should have known! Kevin Levin! Agents Armstrong and Wheels, Agent Rook and…” He frowned at Argit who had sidled up to the group.

“Argit! Freelance hero!” He grinned slightly as Gar nodded and moved on without question. Before any of them could say anything Gar was expounding on the rewards for all of them. He insisted they follow him to the palace. Kevin peeked out from behind Rook.

“Looma isn’t here is she?” Gar shook his head.

“No, as much as she wished to be here she is off quelling a rebellion in the northern mountains, she has so many interests.” Kevin let out another breath, relaxing quite a bit but the relief from that seemed to allow him to realize something.

“Something about this doesn’t sit right with me though. Otto wouldn’t risk everything over chump change.” Kevin pointed out. Argit, who looked eager to get a reward he hadn’t really earned, nodded slightly.

“That’s a good point actually.” Argit said frowning. Gar didn’t seem to notice their worry.

“You must see my private collection! Worth more than the rest of the show combined.” He boasted as they neared the palace. Rook frowned.

“These cars would not happen to anywhere near the cell you just imprisoned Otto in would it?”

“ I suppose but there are three meters of stone between the pens and the vaults.” Gar said but Kevin shook his head.

“That’s not gonna be enough.” He was proven right seconds later when the door to the palace exploded four cars zooming out of the wrecked doorway. Rook tossed Argit out of the way, Kevin yanked Rook out of the way as Hellen sped out of the path of destruction with Manny.


	7. Backup

Kevin and Rook were on their feet in seconds up and racing after the cars. The Tetramand guards had been scattered so they hopped aboard one of the beasts the guards had been using and rushed after the cars. The beast wasn’t quite fast enough though so it was a good thing Argit showed up driving the Proto-truck. Kevin frowned at him as he pulled his car off the tow and quickly disconnected the tow cable. He left Argit with Rook as they took off after Otto and his crew. Manny and Hellen had been left behind on crowd control. The chase was going well until the sand rippers attacked. That was when Rook decided to call Jen again.

“Hey Rook!” She sounded almost more stressed than she had been last time he called.

“Jen I am sorry to interrupt you but we are in a bit of a dire situation. We need help.” The radio cut into the call.

“She’ll never get here in time.” It was Kevin over the radio. Jen scoffed through the com on Rook’s badge.

“Never doubt me. Try not to make it worse, I’ll be five minutes tops.” Argit was panicking a bit.

“How are you gonna get here in five minutes! You’re hours away!” But she must have already hung up because she didn’t answer. Argit screamed as one of the Sand Rippers lunged at his door. Rook veered avoiding the creatures jaws and ending up on the rocks, Kevin followed close behind, but as Rook pointed out Ridge Running was a dangerous practice. Otto and his goons found that out the hard way as the lead car tumbled over the edge of the ravine. Kevin just managed to snag it with his tow cable and pull the car back up onto the ridge while Rook took care of Otto’s goons. Argit elected to stay in the Proto-truck. But it as soon as they had Otto and his goons under control, and in the back of the Proto-truck, things went from bad to worse. Otto somehow managed to hack into the controls of the truck and Argit leapt free as Kevin and Rook watched in astonishment as Otto built himself a very large robot body. The legs and arms were the cars he’d stolen while the body was the Proto-truck. Argit landed next to Kevin and took off for Kevin’s car, the other two hot on his heels.

They had just hopped into the car, Rook in the passenger seat, Argit in the back, when a bright green light blossomed in front of the car. Rook grinned as Jen materialized and glanced around. She spotted the large robot and swore spinning the dial on the Omnitrix.

“I told you I would only need five minutes.” Green lights flashed again and Jen reformed into Eatle who ripped the front fender off Kevin’s car and munched it down in two bite.

“Why, why do I ever kid myself into thinking I can have a nice car around you!” She ignored him though in favor of firing on Otto, knocking him back to the opposite end of the ridge where the Sand Rippers took hold of him. She transformed back into herself, sliding into the backseat with Argit.

“Punch it Kevin, that’s not gonna hold them long. Someone maybe wanna let me in on what’s happening?” She asked looking out the back window as Otto struggled to his feet still wrestling with one of the Rippers.

“A long story made short, there is a malevolent AI being by the name of Otto who has taken over the Proto-truck and four other vehicles and now seeks to destroy us so he can make off with the very expensive automobiles.” Rook said glancing at Jen, about to ask her how she’d managed to get here so fast when loud thumping footsteps caught up to them.

“Once I finish with you lot, I’ll find a nice star system and buy it!” Otto exclaimed. Jen scrolled through the dial on the Omnitrix and the whole car shook. Argit squeaked.

“Jen!!” He chittered.

“Working on it.” She stated still scrolling. The bottom dropped out of all their stomachs as Otto tossed the car into a nearby ravine.

“Jen! Do something!!” Kevin demanded as Argit screamed. Rook had practically dented the dash he was holding on so tight. Jen made a noise of triumph as she found the alien she was looking for and slapped down the dial on the Omnitrix.

“I think we could use an Upgrade!” She exclaimed as her Galvanic Mechamorph form melted into the car which sprouted wings and rocket boosters and began to fly. Kevin sighed releasing the wheel.

“You could have upgraded me like this any old time?” He asked slightly indignantly and Upgrade’s head popped up from the dash and shrugged at him.

“You told me not to mess with your car.” Kevin laughed lightly as Rook smiled.

“Nicely done.” She flew them back up to the top of the ridge and set down so they could hop out. Once they had Upgrade, still using Kevin’s car, shifted into a robot the same size as Otto and the two squared up. Jen came out the clear victor, Upgrade spread to Otto faster than he could combat her and soon Kevin had picked up the AI being, who had been tossed out of the Proto-truck. Unfortunately neither the Proto-truck, which Jen had to aim for lest she damage the priceless cars, nor Kevin’s car made it out of the fight functional, though with the frame snapping seconds after Upgrade released it Kevin’s car had definitely taken the worse beating. At this point the Tetramand guards arrived, Gar at the head of the column. He smiled broadly at Jen and swept her up into a bone cracking embrace.

“Jen Ten! Hero of a hundred worlds! How wonderful to see you here!” Jen nodded rubbing her side.

“Well I got a call that there was trouble, so you know.” She shrugged. Gar laughed.

“Modest too! Just as Looma described you. I am sorry about what she did to your family, had she known you were related to that Necrofrigian I can assure you it would never have happened.” Kevin raised an eyebrow at Rook who shook his head slightly. They could tell Kevin what had happened with Looma later. Jen nodded but Gar had spotted the cars. “And you have secured my most valuable possessions!” The four of them were swept up into the column, placed in positions of honor. Gar pulled all of them up on stage though he only seemed to want to give Jen the credit but Kevin had to admit Jen was a clever one.

“Well I couldn’t have done it without my friends, but Kevin’s car was trashed.” The note of guilt in her voice wasn’t missed by Kevin or Rook but Gar didn’t seem to catch it.

“As thanks for his assistance in this matter I will give him his choice of my personal collection!” Cheers echoed from the crowd.

“That’s very kind of you Warlord Gar, but we wouldn’t have a ship to tow it back with. Rook’s Proto-truck got trashed too. Unless of course someone here wants to fix it. I mean this is the best auto show in the universe right?” The clamor of beings volunteering their services was nearly deafening. Jen leaned slightly so Rook could hear her. “Pick one.” Kevin barely held back his laughter. The ceremony ended and Rook picked a mechanic to fix the truck so they had a safe trip home. It would take a few hours for the repairs and Kevin was getting acquainted with the car he’d picked from Gar’s collection. Rook and Jen decided to check out the rest of the car show.

“That was very impressive Jen.” Rook stated and Jen shrugged.

“Eh, not hard to take apart machines from the inside.” She said referring to her fight with Otto, Rook shook his head.

“That is not what I meant.” He said with a pointed look. She laughed lightly.

“Yeah well, my fame might as well benefit the people I care about.” Rook laughed lightly at her words and took her hand. She smiled at him, feeling much better about today than she had before she had arrived on Khoros Five. She’d tell him about the fake Annihilargh, which was still in her room at the base, later.


End file.
